


Can you feel my heart ?

by xLouisa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: Un message vocal. C'était Tony





	Can you feel my heart ?

**Author's Note:**

> Chanson : Can you feel my heart de Bring me the horizon.

Un message vocal. C'était Tony.

« J'ignore par où commencer. J'ai trop de choses à dire… Pardon. Je suis tellement désolé… Cap, est-ce que tu peux réparer ce qui est brisé ? aider ce qui est désespéré ? Est-ce que tu peux sauver ma putain d'âme ! Je te supplie à genoux… J'entends tout ! je revois tout !… L'alcool ne m'aide plus… Je ne peux pas noyer mes démons ; ils savent comment nager… »

Steve raccrocha. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là.


End file.
